As networks have evolved, so to have the number of devices attached to networks. With the rapid expansion and proliferation of the Internet, for example, many companies are connecting a variety of devices to the Internet. Many of the early devices were sophisticated and had large computing capacity. As the Internet has evolved, there has been a trend to connect devices with limited computing power to the Internet. At the same time, the number of devices desired to be connected to the Internet has expanded greatly. Many of these devices with limited computing power, in order to achieve optimum functionality, may need to be connected to a variety of service providers. Thus, relationship management of such devices presents a challenge.